powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 25: Prince's Ghost?
is the twenty-fifth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. This is the beginning of a two-part story furthering the story regarding the truth of Doctor Man's son, introducing Koichi Nakamura, a boy searching for his family who has a greater connection to the battle between Bioman and Gear. In the Philippine English Dub the title of the episode changed to "The Return of the Black Prince". Synopsis Shuichi Kageyama, a boy looking for his family, is attacked by Gear's forces as Doctor Man tries to confirm that he is actually his true long-lost son! Plot In the beginning of the episode, an eating contest is held at the square of the amusement park where most competitors are eating ramen in their winter attires. Therefore at the Bio Base, Shirou and the group are seen eating some ice desserts while Shingo is shown getting some crushed ice from the ice crusher. However, in the Neo Empire Base, both Monster and Zyuoh are watching television about the eating contest which he orders Zyuoh to switch the next channel only to be kicked by Monster due to his clumsiness. Back at the eating contest they are only two contestants left to participate as the rest leave due to their stomachs are full only the kid manages to win the contest. By the time Shirou and the group continues to eat, Shingo noticed someone just won the contest and became familiar with his appearance. They realize that the boy competes in the eating contest was none other than the Prince which is a shock to them. Jun also thinks that the Prince survives the explosion remembering that time they defeat him while piloting the mechagigan Grotes Canth and Ryuta knows that the people from the Neo Empire Gear made another mechaclone of himself. Back at the Neo Empire Base however, Farrah was shocked to see him who resembles the Prince which in fact the boy named Shuichi Kageyama who becomes an orphan named Koichi Nakamura, Mason also remarks that he was an amazing similarity and wants to know if he survived the explosion and Doctor Man states. "If he is indeed my son, where's the birthmark on his left wrist?" Back at the eating contest, the host asks one of the competitors if he's given up eating as the latter replies that he's not given up. Green2 appears to observe and using the Super Electronic Scope to find the Prince if he's really here. He tells Shirou and the group that the Prince is not a mechaclone but a human being. Shirou and the group are watching the eating contest until Shirou noticed a disguised Mason and his men are also here at the same time as the group pretends as audience of the eating contest. When Mason sees Koichi, he orders his men to capture him by force only Shirou and the group managed to stop them and they rescue him on time. Just then, Mason recognizes them as Biomen as they tried to rescue him by his men making the eating contest is ruined as well as they involved the host from their beatings and wants to call the police for the incident and the Prince's competitor automatically won the contest. Shirou and the group finally fight most of Mason's men who are the disguised mechaclones who are attempting to capture Koichi and they managed to defeat them in the process as they escape with their vehicles. Koichi wanted to let him go as Ryuta calms him down. At the bridge, Ryuta explains to him that these men are attempting to kidnapped him and Shiruo also tells him that they rescue him in time. Koichi wanted to know why he is helping him despite he is an orphan and Shirou asks him "An orphan? What happened to your parents?". Koichi does not know what his real parents are and he has no memory of them. He wanted to be televise in the eating contest to make both of his parents proud of him and it was his hope to move on for being longing and emptiness. Shirou finally apologizes to him and recognizing his name as Koichi. Suddenly a blue haze surrounds them and whole place become a dark and haunted place and they were attacked by most of the will o wisps. The will-o-wisps suddenly turns into a human skeleton, a demon, a vampire, a zombie monk, a zombie warrior and a white lady as they try to attack Shirou and the group which makes Koichi fainted. The group tries to attack them but is no effect due to them as ghosts and the ghosts simply attack them despite their appearances. The zombie warrior tries to attack Shiro but it transform into a flame making him almost burned, Shingo got blinded due to the smoke which it hurts him, Ryuta is later constricted from the zombie monk's tongue and releases him like a toy top then Jun tries to attack the human skeleton it disappear making the latter attacks her. When Jun grabs the skull, the bones are floating much to her shock while trying to be taunted by it and Hikaru is later attacked by a vampire which it intends to bite her neck as she manages to retaliate by grappling him down only for him to turn into a bat and tries to attack making Hikaru scared in fright. Despite the trouble they transform into Biomen and Red1 attempts to hit with his Bio Blasters but was no effect even Green2's Super Electronic Scope does not work either. They were later hit by a laser beam which they get weaken and were confronted by Mason. The horrific group turns back into a will o wisps as ordered by Mason to get rid of the Biomen and Red1 manages to get rid of it with his Fire Sword turning the dark and haunted surroundings back to normal. Koichi finally opens his eyes and to see the Biomen are trying to wake him up and becomes afraid of them as he runs away. Back at the Neo Empire Base, Doctor Man tries to disguise his former human self as Hideo Kageyama which he made a robot to be his right handed man. He also became superior to the Big Three and his henchmen as he created a mega humanoid Prince which resembles his estranged teenage son, Shuichi. If Shuichi is not a Prince then it was his real son. At the Chopstick House, Koichi works as a waiter and he thought something about that incident happen to him which Shirou watches him outside as he reunites with his group. Ryuta also asked if Koichi was his assumed name even Hikaru knows his working ours from morning till afternoon and taking up school in the evenings. Shirou and the group separates to find him only to be passed by an old man in a white suit. Doctor Man as Hideo thought that if it's really his son and he should be at his side for his quest for global domination. When Doctor Man walks away, he was observed by both Mason and Mettzler. Meanwhile, Koichi was called by Doctor Man as his estranged father Hideo from their telephone who tells him to know about his real parents. Koichi was shocked this revelation and Doctor Man tells him that he knows them and he can take him to his father but something that do not happened and wants him to meet him at the amusement park in the Ferris wheel. Back at the amusement park, Doctor Man pretends as an old man while meeting with Koichi and asking him what time is it. When Koichi tries to look at the time while he says to him that he has a poor eyesight, He discovers that he has a birthmark on his left wrist knowing that it was his real son, Shuichi and Koichi angrily wants to know who he is. By the time, Doctor Man tries to act to his estranged son, Shirou and the group arrive and managed to find him as Doctor Man coldly bid farewell to him. Shirou simply recognizes the old man as Koichi follows a disguised Doctor Man while Shiro and the group follow him. He angrily blames Shirou for scaring him and recognizing that the old man was his father much to his group's surprise. But Doctor Man still watches his son with the Biomen until Mason arrives and threw a dart on Koichi's wrist which his watch is removed and he reveals to them that he is Doctor Man's son, Shuichi which the latter reveals that Doctor Man was his father. Mason orders the mechaclones to deal with them. Shirou and the group transform into Biomen and Red1 tells Koichi that they are the protectors of Earth and they were fighting against the evil personalities and warns Mason to tell Doctor Man that he can't have Koichi back and he let Koichi to get out of the fight. After defeating the mechaclones, Mason creates a black smoke engulfing them into the haunted place again making their attacks unaffected. Blue3 uses the Super Electronic Ear which he heard someone is controlling and Pink5 uses the Pink Penetration Beam and they discover a mechagigan named Ghost Canth is controlling the surroundings while hiding at the darkness only to be stopped by Mason as they attacked them with his beam. The Bio Team counter with Bio Electron Beam to Mettzler at Mason's side making the latter escape the scene the surroundings are back to normal. When the Bio Team tried to take Koichi to safety and Blue3 tells him to go to the playground, they were confronted by the Ghost Canth and Red1 tells Koichi to get out of here. By the time they transported to the Bio Dragon and taking off their Bio Jets, they formed the Bio Robo to fight the mecha but the mecha manages to disappear after the Bio Robo makes the final blow. Red1 sees this as a super mecha. After the fight, Shuichi is in the playground and the Biomen arrive to see him. Koichi knows that Doctor Man was his father and he wants to know who he is. Shirou explains that Doctor Man was an evil scientist who fulfills his evil ambitions was universe dictatorship. Shuichi became saddened after the Biomen tells the truth about his father, Doctor Man. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Dracula: *Announcer: *Contest Winner: Notes * Shuichi Kageyama made his first appearance in this episode.However, his real name is not spoken and he is known as Koichi. * Shingo now wears a white short sleeve undershirt as part of his second main outfit. In the previous episodes, his undershirt was either a black tank top or a white sleeveless muscle shirt. ** Interestingly, Kenta from Hikari Sentai Maskman wears an outfit similar to Shingo's second outfit during the movie and the middle of the series until Episode 31. * The preview that came after the previous episode had a shot of (and actually mentioned) previous Mecha Gigans returning to fight (this would only be shown in the next episode). Additionally, the preview has a shot of Shuichi/Koichi looking down malevolently from the support structure on the Ferris wheel. This shot's not in the episode and seemingly contradicts Shuichi/Koichi's actual personality. * Kazuo Niibori previously portrayed the ghost of Count Dracula in episode 34 of Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 3 features episodes 22-31. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda